


La principessa danzante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [34]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Past, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La notte in cui, quella che sarebbe diventata la Regina Sarah, conobbe il futuro Re Vegeta, che diverrà suo marito.





	La principessa danzante

La principessa danzante

  
  


Le finestre oscurate non permettevano alla luce dei due soli di filtrare, la sala era illuminata da luci psichedeliche appese al soffitto.

"Padrone, non voglio!" gridò Sarah. Dimenò la coda e ringhiò, il collare le stringeva la gola e i lunghi capelli neri le ricadevano davanti al volto.

L'uomo le puntò la pistola laser alla fronte, guardandola in viso. Il brusio di sottofondo si fece più forte, mentre la melodia, che proveniva da una serie di altoparlanti, si attenuò.

"Mia figlia non ha voglia di ballare, perciò lo farai tu" ringhiò. Si udì un tonfo, l'uomo si voltò e vide Gine a faccia in giù. Sarah sgranò gli occhi e le iridi color ambra le divennero liquide.

"Gine" sussurrò. Il padrone puntò la pistola verso la giovane stesa a terra e caricò il colpo.

"O lo farai o sparerò a questo sgorbio inferiore. E ringrazia che il promesso di mia figlia ha decido di farti ballare con il tuo di promesso" ringhiò.

Sarah abbassò il capo e si morse il labbro.

< Dovrò sposare uno schiavo che nemmeno conosco > pensò. Indietreggiò e si voltò, vide una serie di giovani dai capelli azzurri e verdi, delle ragazze con i capelli blu scuro e fucsia. Deglutì a vuoto e avanzò, le coppie danzavano girando su se stessi tutt'intorno. Strinse i pugni all'altezza del petto, indossava una logora stuoia marroncina legata con una corda nera alla vita.

"Non è da guerrieri danzare" ringhiò un giovane, dimenando la coda. Aveva i capelli a fiamma neri e indossava una veste logora come quella della giovane.

"Vegeta, vai, prima di farti ammazzare" disse un coetaneo alle sue spalle, spingendolo in avanti.

Vegeta schivò due giovani che danzavano, passò accanto a due vecchi Tsfuru che volteggiavano, e deglutì. Si trovò davanti Sarah e sgranò gli occhi, socchiudendo le labbra.

"Sei tu Vegeta, il mio promesso?" domandò.

Vegeta deglutì e si passò una mano sul mento, abbassò il capo e annuì.

Le guance della giovane divennero vermiglie, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi e le sue iridi color ambra brillarono. Osservò il viso sbarbato del giovane davanti a lei e chinò il capo, sotto il suo collare aveva un filo di perle grigie a cui era agganciato un medaglione. Lo sfiorò con le dita, l'altro schiavo prese la mano di lei nella propria e le mise l'altra sul fianco.

"Simbolo degli antichi fasti della mia famiglia" mormorò Vegeta con voce roca. Si mise a camminare di lato a tempo di musica, la issò e le fece fare il giro.

Sarah strinse la mano di lui nella propria e gli cinse il collo con l'altro braccio. I suoi lunghi capelli ondeggiarono ai suoi movimenti.

"Gli schiavi non ballano i valzer e non hanno antichi fasti" rispose la giovane.

Vegeta le sorrise e anche le sue guance s'imporporarono.

"Questa non è una notte come le altre, mia principessa danzante" rispose con voce calda.

[  
](http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3082775&i=1)


End file.
